lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
June 1705 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - June 1706 = Weather this month *Rain in the Pacific and the East Indies. *Storms in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Yorktown *Standing on a wooden stool, Mister John Henry stood before a large crowd, many of them armed militiamen and all of them surrounded by buildings bedecked with the loyalist flags of the Sons of Liberty. “Brothers!” he called out, “The King, God bless him, is pleased by our loyalty and willingness to damn the blasted Jacobites and the French poodle at Versailles!” His words were met with laughter and cheers. “So he is wanting to establish a parliament of the North American Colonies!” The cheers became thunderous and faces looked both surprised and delighted in equal measure! “Brothers, the King is worthy of our loyalty but we wait to see if the English Parliament, that den of iniquity, will accept his desire on this. If – WHEN – this happens, we will be able to pass our own local laws and govern our own affairs! His Majesty wants us to have our own parliament elected by us, and headed by a first minister. Naturally all parliamentarians will swear loyalty to the Crown, as you’d expect, while the King will be represented by a Governor- General. We will all be expected to act within the limits of decency, which is fine by me!” He winked, again laughter broke out. “But seriously, my friends, this brings us representation – more than they have in England! This I say is worth fighting for! To arms! To arms! Let us go and give the French a bloody nose, hurrah, hurrah!” He was placed on the shoulders of some gentlemen and carried about while the men chanted, ‘To arms! To arms!’ Miss Eyre (aged 16) is reported to have gone missing on her return from Sunday school in a chapel of Yorktown. She had been returning home with a group of friends but stopped (so it is reported) to look at some wild flowers by a perennial stream running into Wormleys Pond. No trace of her has since been found. A travelling merchant and his wagon have been searched but there has been no sign of her. Her mama and papa are frantic… Cape St. Maria di Leuca *Near the entrance of the Adriatic a French fleet of 26 scruffy corvettes spotted out to sea an Austrian-flagged fleet of two ship of the line and 15 corvettes with 11 presumably French merchant prizes accompanying them (on board which are skeleton crews). To the surprise of the commodore of the privateer fleet, the French small cruisers moved in ragged line ahead directly toward his own. He formed up his own with a lineship in the van, and one to stern with the prizes kept sheltered behind on the port side. The lines passed in the traditional manner, exchanging broadsides while sailing at a slow rate of knots. French fire was concentrated against the hulls, that of the other fleet against rigging. Surprisingly perhaps the French cannon caused only minor damage even against the opposing corvettes, but the return fire was devastating to sail and rigging despite the fact that some of the opposing cruisers were not fully crewed, having fewer sailors as some of their men were on board the prizes. The Austrian-flagged fleet sailed off intact and no chase was given, the French being left behind in what can only be described as mangled mess to limp back into the Adriatic under what sail they could raise. Berlin *At the Berliner Schloss Palace a liveried door steward cleared his throat, sighed, drew in a very deep breath and announced, “His Excellency General Heinrich Theodor Topor Graf von Morawitzky auf Trenczin und Rudnitz!” The gentleman in question entered the room and bowed to Prince Leopold von Anhalt- Dessau, the regent of Prussia and after exchanging news of the war to the west, in which on account of their profession both find of interest, General Rudnitz enquired if Prince Maximillian of Bavaria may have an appointment with Prince Leopold on 21st July of this year, in a private capacity rather than regarding matters of state? Leopold looked decidedly uncomfortable. “Well, I suppose… oh very well! Can’t imagine what it could be about though…” Dresden *Returning from Versailles, Prince Frederick Augustus II met General Boris Sheremetev in person to explain that Saxony is in a difficult position in relation to the Emperor and neutrality, “Like Prussia we will be obliged to help defend the Empire should you invade since I have sworn fealty to His Sacred Majesty. I would implore you to send word to the Tsar to keep his forces out of the Empire for this very reason. We do not wish to fight him any more than we want to fight our friend the King of France, but should either cross into the Empire while under arms we may be left with no choice.” This coincided with the re-emergence in Dresden out of hidinig of Herr Hans Koltter, the leader of the Imperial Party in Saxony, who only now vouched it safe to his person to go about his business once again. He has done so by warning the Saxon Court that now is the time to stand by the side of the Emperor against Russia. "I find myself strangely in agreement with Prince Frederick," he said. "The previous anti-Imperial policy of Saxon proved to be disastrous." Venice *Doge Francesco Morosini II has announced he has placed his signature and the seal of the Republic of Venice upon the document termed The Holy League of St. George, bringing the Republic into alliance with Spain. To avoid confusion he published the terms, which are as follows: i. Be faithful shields and protectors of Holy Church and her servants in Iberia, Italy, Africa and the Western Mediterranean. ii. To protect the poor, the fatherless, the widowed and all honest men from piracy and aggression in Iberia, Italy, Africa and the Western Mediterranean. iii. To uphold and recover those rights of the realm and possessions of the Church and any other members of the League which have been wrongfully usurped. iv. To forswear all acts of aggression and war against fellow members of the League of St. George, their territory, rights and servants. v. To allow free passage to the servants and military of a fellow member of the League provided any damage and supplies are paid for at double market rate. News of this caused a storm of protest from the Venetian nobility, who have images in their heads of Spanish armies trudging over their mainland estates and taking goods, and yes they may pay for them but starving peasants can’t eat coins if the grain for the harvest is requisitioned! They also raged that ‘upholding and recovering’ possessions of the Church and Spain could hide a whole host of meanings, but they were told that this was taken by the Venetian government to mean such rights and lands, &c., from this day thence, and not looking back to the Renaissance! There was also some complaining around the whole notion about protecting the Church, and especially what that might entail for Venice’s Jews who have been traditionally protected by the Republic. Kiev *Prince Rakoczi has asked his Russians host to forward to his purse 325,000 kopeks to enable to him to open his own army camp at Kiev and thence to raise the Rakoczi Dragoon Regiment to take part in the liberation of the Kingdom of Hungary from the House of Hapsburg? Versailles *General Manuel Dego, while sighing a great deal and lamenting that relations between the Houses of France and his own beloved Spain could ‘and should’ be warmer than they are, admitted he was disturbed to learn that a 100,000 tons of grain promised as a gift from Charles III of Spain and Queen Sophia has not, so far as he is aware, been sent to the farmers of Saxony despite a promise made to them along these lines about a year ago. Brandishing his sword above his head General Prince of Vaudemont turned the troopers of the Reichsarmee’s Eastern Circle cuirassiers and pointed northwards toward Versailles town and palace. “Forward for the Emperor! Burn down the palace, burn it down I say! Now, let us ride!” he ordered. The cuirassiers wheeled to the left and bypassing the town rode through some open woods toward the south side of the palace grounds. They did so in column to get by the trees, but had not gone far when they found the way contested by four regiments of hussars who had been ordered forward by Le Grand Dauphin who himself took personal charge of the Mousquetaires de la Reine Regiment which was forming up as if on parade outside Versailles Palace. Hearing of the imminent action, in the palace the Countess Donna Maria Monteluci bid adieu saying she had been recalled for talks over ‘the dishonourable, treaty-breaking threats made by Msr. Torcy in the name of his master King Louis against an allied power, namely the person of Prince Maximillian Emanuel von Wittlesbach.’ As she mounted her coach, some courtiers derisively jeering that she was leaving out of fear, but she turned and with a frown called back, “My Bavaria is a power that one must remind France is allied to by a treaty of non-aggression!” Then, looking exasperated with her hosts she closed the door on the cabin, but the coach had not rolled forward far before she caleld on the driver to stop. Poking her head out of the door window space, she added, “Lastly, monsieurs, as a sign of the honourable intention of Bavaria we will willingly teach France how to build dredgers should she so wish and thus remove the need to continue the war with England and return Europe to PEACE!” She screeched the last word, and then her coach left on the road heading through the town going east. (Just to clarify matters, the Bavarian embassy is still open at Versailles). Back in the woods, the presence of so many hussars in loose formation forced Vaudemont to draw his cuirassiers up in battle lines while still in amongst the trees. This took a while, especially since while doing so they were being harried by the sky-blue uniformed French hussars who launched small scale raids to unsettle them. Nevertheless, lines were drawn and in a controlled manner - albeit in a looser formation than a military manual would call for - the cuirassiers moved forward, causing the hussars to fall back to the palace. Louis de France, the Dauphin, took a swig of brandy from a flask proffered by the Marquis de Torcy and then rode to the edge of the palace grounds with the Mousquetaires, who dismounted and formed up as a 3,000- strong body of infantry. Their own officers protested about this, but Louis would have none of it telling them ‘we will beat them head-on and then pursue them into the dust!’ They could do nothing but accept his royal command. The cuirassiers emerged and with no time due to the proximity of the enemy made no effort to close their files up but with their heavy swords unsheathed started to get up a canter. Then the famous Mousquetaires - wearing blue jackets, red breeches, and greyblue musketeer tabards, delivered a volley at close range into their very faces. Smoke billowed out from the firearms, and when it cleared it became obvious in the noise and confusion that the first line of Vaudemont’s command had fled leaving a wreckage of trooper and horse behind, as well as a smattering of swords and helmets. Exuberantly Louis shouted at the Mousquetaires to mount up. The officers beside him again protested - this time that more cuirassiers may shortly emerge and thus catch them at gross disadvantage, but on this occasion such a thing did not happen - justifying Louis’ rashness! In fact Prince Vaudemont had lost control of his first line, and in the chaos of seeing fleeing troopers mixing up with the second line of squadrons in the woods he had sounded the retreat not knowing the size of the opposition at his juncture but certainly clear that it was substantial enough. His cuirassiers retired in disorder through the woods, followed by the valiant Mousquetaires and hussars who cut down many stragglers. The cuirassiers are now retreating in the general direction of Dijon! For more on this, read on later this issue… Barcelona *Queen Sophia of Spain has formally opened a horse stud farm in Barcelona. Irish Sea *Trouin’s Dunkirker Fleet of 28 small French cruisers has given chase to Admiral Leake’s four English frigates in the Irish Sea, but failed to make any head way as Leake’s Irish Sea Squadron went up the North Channel. Trouin’s ships then broke off the chase and sailed back into the Irish Sea. London *A significant increase in the number of French merchants visiting London has been observed, especially with regard to visits to the Bank of England! Over at No.7 Park Lane, Ms. Belle Watling let it be known to all and sundry that she is preparing to visit the North Country. Mister Thackary, hearing this, pleaded with her not to go. “Oh! How will the beaux artes cope without you!” he cried dramatically. Belle took by his tone that she was being mocked, although that may not have been Thackary’s intention. “It’s language like that which has made up my mind!” she coldly replied. Valetta *It is reported that in the docks’ tavern several merchant captains were meeting and bewailing that trade in the Mediterranean is really becoming far too difficult. Not only are there warring nations’ fleets on every horizon but there is a new threat in the form of piracy. Two of those present swore that they saw ships boarded near Rhodes - strange ships not seen before in these waters. Some are saying they are Austrian galleys who usually don’t leave Adriatic waters. Whatever the truth about that it is being reported that the speakers felt lucky they had got away to tell the tale… Besancon *The Emperor’s court artist, inspired by Oudry and Largilliere, arrived outside Besancon and has painted a landscape masterpiece of the city with the Austrian flag flying above it. While doing so from a vantage point outside the city he observed that the fieldworks to the north-east had been levelled and King Louis’ French forces were no longer camped in their vicinity. He has no idea where they are! Shanghai *Lord Minji has personally funded the establishment of the Chenghuang Miao, otherwise known as City God Temple, in Shanghai and dedicated it to the Emperor of China. The young Lord is keen to celebrate the House of Shantung and its place in serving the greatness of the Divine Emperor. It has been announced that Lord Minji, rumoured at his court to be the most eligible men in the world, is considering taking a wife… Indeed he has been spending a great deal of time in the company of Lady Mei Juan who is twenty years of age and the daughter of the late Lord Yea, Minji’s predecessor. She is always well dressed in rich Shantung clothing when in Lord Minji’s company, and has been very well trained in what is necessary to make a cultured and desirable wife. In Shanghai it is widely accepted that Lord Minji and Lady Mei Juan would make a fine match! Munich *Prince Maximillian of Bavaria has resumed his daily fencing practice, and in addition has taken to riding to maintain his fitness. His Grace also showed the Empress and Princess Maria the beauties of his palace, including the grounds of the Nymphenburg Park gardens which he rode through with them as well as going further afield into rural Bavaria. They however, as well as the Bavarian court in general, are not making a show of enjoying themselves too much since the court remains in mourning and the wearing of black remains de rigueur! Maximillian has asked for the opinions of both the Empress and Princess Maria, since he is envisaging building a new summer palace at Oberschleidheim near Munich to a design by architect Enrico Zuccalli. “I am undecided between a large new schloss-hall palace design or a more intimate Italian garden villa palace design with canal and gardens?” Empress Eleonor Magdalene was in no doubt, the Italian style is to be preferred, and Princess Maria Anna Josepha expressed the same view! Prince Maximillian then said he would be seeking the Emperor’s advice on matters of great import next month (the Emperor spent most of this month convalescing). Regensburg *Graf von Schonborn has requested a vote in the Imperial Diet to be undertaken by members on the following motion:- • Should Russian forces or Russian-sponsored forces enter the Empire then Imperial forces should be raised by the Imperial circles. The total contribution to be 30,000 infantry, 5,000 cavalry, and 1,000 artillerymen, all to be appropriately equipped. The raising cost and upkeep will be funded by the Imperial budget. From the Burgundian Circle 4 infantry battalions, 3 cavalry squadrons and 1 artillery unit from the Spanish Netherlands. From the Austrian Circle and Austria the same number of units, from the Rhenish Palatinate the same number of units divided equally between Cologne, Trier, Mainz, and Liege; from the Franconian Circle the same number from Hesse-Kassel, from the Bavarian Circle the same number from Bavaria, from the Swabian Circle the same number from Wurtemburg, from the Upper Rhine Circle the same number from Lorraine, from the Westphalian Circle the same number from Hanover, from the Upper Saxony Circle the same number from Saxony and from the Lower Saxony Circle the same number from Prussia. Command to be given to the Reich??s marshal Prince Maximillian of Bavaria who has chosen to accept this honour. The Diet is asked to vote in favour of this proposal. Members of the Diet are thus asked to indicate how they intend to vote in July in the Imperial Diet. Jean D’Angelo, representing the Spanish Netherlands said that ‘the Netherlands supports the Prussian position that the Army of the Circles should only be used to defend the Empire itself.’ He went on to say that the presented motion clearly accepted this point of view, and while he would petition that the Burgundian Circle deploy 6,000 sabres in lieu of the requested contingents, he immediately cast the two Spanish-held votes in favour of it a month early. His Excellency was going to put forward suggestions for the troop levels to be provided by other princes and the King of Sweden but since the motion stipulates what these should be he decided against going into such detail. Similarly, the Bavarian representative Baron Joachim Wilhelm von Klinggraffen let it be known that ‘Bavaria will do its duty to defend the Empire and also agrees with what the Prince Regent of Prussia has said about the boundaries of defence.’ He also immediately cast Bavaria’s vote in favour of the motion. Moving on to other business, Leopold Ignaz, Furst von Dietrichstein, Lawyer to the Emperor then informed the Diet that following representations from the Prussian prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau last month he is happy to confirm that Austria desires a peaceful resolution to the war. “Austrian peace aims were made available before the commencement of hostilities with France. They are simple; a reasonable and fair peace for England. Austria has already accepted the peace terms proposed by both Spain and Russia and would be willing to be bound by a negotiated peace arrived at by these two parties, or a simple return to borders prior to the commencement of hostilities by France against England.” Jassy *Newly appointed Court Architect Gian Antonio Gaspari arrived posthaste in Jassy and upon stepping out from the coach swept his right hand upwards in a grand gesture. “You see all this?” he asked a fellow passenger, “I shall remodel all you see, and turn it into New Jerusalem come down to Earth! It will be a feast for your eyes, and if need be not a single stone shall be left standing, I shall rebuild this place from the foundation up! It will be simply magnificent!” Now while such enthusiasm is no doubt to be applauded, his threat to demolish Jassy is causing some alarm amongst the inhabitants just in case the Hopsdar lets his new court architect have his way… Prince Alexandru Racovita, who had ridden hard to Jassy to get here quickly, was less disappointed since he is excitedly telling anyone who will listen that he is going to Moscow! Belfort *North of the French fortress of Belfort in Franche-Comte the Reichsarmee of the Southern Circle has arrived on French soil. General Graf von Batthyany has under his command 14 battalions of foot and 18 squadrons of horse. They heard the trundle of many wheels, the sound of many hooves and marching feet emanate from the other side of Belfort but were unable to see what is going on… Valencia *King Carlos III of Spain has opened the new session of the Cortez of Valencia with a masked ball and a fiesta. There had been concerns in the city about the French sailors washed up on the shores of Valencia but before plans to help them could be implemented they had all left for France. At least, in the words of some of a local city father, 'these smelly French types won't now be cluttering up our fair city during the royal visit'! The Hague *Ambassador Gerhard von Richter of Bavaria has requested a private audience with the Stadtholder of Holland, but was informed by Johann Ostrander that Prince William of Orange holds that office, and in his capacity as King of England he is presently in London so what had been requested wasn’t possible! Staines *The Duke of Berwick’s army has broken camp and marched northwards away from the Thames and away from the Duke of Marlborough’s army, which has not set off in pursuit. York *In a show of loyalty the townsfolk of York have taken to flying the standard of Williamite England from all municipal buildings and churches in the city! Yonne River *In the vicinity of Auxerre near the banks of the Yonne River the Prince of Vaudemont’s Imperial cuirassiers, who were retreating in column after the action at Versailles, encountered 20 squadrons of French lancers also riding in column in the opposite direction. Vaudemont and his troopers however were in no mood for a fight, and the lancers also seemed singularly unwilling on account of the poor state of their horses, their inability to use their lances properly, and also because they were outnumbered by the heavy cavalry. As if by unspoken mutual consent they took separate roads and bypassed each other within sight, thus avoiding coming to blows! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Shantung China *Moldavia *Spain *Russia *Persia *Honourable West India Company *Maharatas *Bavaria *Jacobites Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *16 French merchantmen have gone missing in the Levant., eight in the West Indies, and two in the Baltic (the latter were observed being taken by ships serving under Austrian colours at the northernmost point of the Skaggerak). *An English fleet is reported to have been seen at sea in the Bay of Biscay. *The 15 cruisers of the French Northern Patrol Group while sailing down the English Channel encountered an Austrian flagged privateering frigate in the northeasternmost area of this stretch of water and while chase was given the French cruisers proved incapable of catching the swifter privateer who but on extra sail - a lot of extra sail - and made good her escape. In a similar encountered a French battle squadron gave chase to another such cruiser in the same area which had a French merchant prize in tow. In order to escape the privateer cut her grappling cables and let the prize be recovered by the French, who found the vessel to have no sailors in board, and indeed no ship’s boats either. *Also in the easternmost Channel a Jacobite fleet of 11 small cruisers encountered another Austrian privateer frigate with a prize in tow, and again the prize was set adrift and the privateer made good her escape rather than bother to fight. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Zurich. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7